Be Mine
by coleygirl116
Summary: Clary is a hopeful future Art student in her senior year of High School. Following a turbulent breakup with her ex boyfriend and an assigned project from her English teacher, Clary finds herself in the sights of Jace Wayland - Ellis High's No.1 gorgeous mystery man. Will Clary learn what it truly is to be loved and will Jace finally learn to let someone else in? Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Sharks and Tight Pants

_**Reviews are not only encouraged but very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy! Cole x**_

 _Sharks and Tight Pants_

 **Clary P.O.V**

The bleak grey building looms over me, blocking the summer sun with its gloomy outline - Ellis High you have not been missed. The building itself is boringly plain in aesthetic with acne plagued and sleep deprived students milling around its corridors. The old main doors screech their protest upon my entrance; almost as if they know they're fixed into a crumbling ruin needing to finally meet its end. As if he came as a package deal, behind the main desk sits a greying secretary slumped over the latest edition of Golfer's Weekly - I wonder how great a read it will be when the poor guy sees he's drooled on the contents of pages 6 and 7. Shaking my head with a small smile, I move to fight my way through the bustle of students towards the stairs.

"Little Miss Red, if you don't hold up I'm going to have a serious wardrobe malfunction!" Magnus, my best friend since forever, glides his way through the throng of the crowd to where I'm angled towards the staircase.

"I swear, if this is about sudden movements causing glitter loss I will leave you behind with, what do you call them? The fashion blind?" I chuckle at Magnus' sudden look of disapproval.

"Clary, you can't say it as if it's their fault," he whisper shouts, "Fashion isn't just what we wear - It's a statement, an art form and an educational process," He tsks at me, "I thought I'd taught you better than that."

I chuckle at Magnus' madness as we climb the stairs together, "So what is the wardrobe malfunction threat this time?"

Magnus looks sheepish and his cheeks flush with colour. I hear him mutter something, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Magnus gives me a dramatic look of agony before whipping his head around violently to assess the possibility of being overheard.

"If I move too quickly this yummy ass of mine will be on full display." I look at Magnus for further elaboration, to which he rolls his eyes and all but hisses, "These fashion genius pants are tighter than my Aunt Sandra's tummy tuck."

I think I almost die of laughter holding onto Magnus' shoulder to keep me grounded as I double over, Magnus' unamused expression only making it worse, "Yes, Clary. Laugh at my pain and the potential of my reputation falling into ruin."

"I'm sorry, Magnus," I breathe trying to regain my composure, "Why would you buy something so tight if you're forced to walk like you've got a rod up your ass all day for the privilege?"

Magnus gives me a look as if he can't quite understand the level of stupidity my question is on, "Do I look like the kind of guy who sag's his pants and parades around like the buffoons on the football team? Don't even answer that because the answer is no - I'm a classy man, Clary. The tighter the better."

"Now if a girl said that she'd be written off as a slut," I comment meeting Magnus with an almost parental eye.

Magnus rolls his in return, "Your feminism is not required with me dearest. Besides, everyone loves a little scandal in their lives," Magnus wiggles his eyebrows, "I believe finding you a rebound falls under the duty of best friend, does it not?"

I shake my head at the lunatic I chose as a lifelong partner in crime, "Absolutely not going to happen. This year I just want to focus on getting into Art School and... Do not say it!"

Magnus puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, no need to start your threats little Red… But I told you so."

"I told you not to say it!"

"Well it's out there now and we can move on from this moment with the knowledge that Magnus is always right and Clary should consult with Magnus, the most important man in your life by the way, before pursuing any future romantic interests."

"Does that mean I get a say in the men you date?"

Magnus chuckles, "Absolutely not. I'm a shark Clary, I smell blood and I go in for the kill."

"You're a psycho."

"Pretty sure I just said shark."

Magnus and I continue with our pointless rant all the way to English where we take our seats side by side. It's the start of senior year, the finish line is so close I can practically taste it - One more year and I'll be at Art School.

Mr. Jamieson is already at his desk, his mop of brown curls covering his brow and his thick rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose as he reads through some notes - He can't be older that 30 with a waif like build and nervous disposition accustomed with lack of experience. To give him his dues, the man truly did love his subject and spent most of his down time planning these lessons which can be observed from the extensive notes he prepares the night before.

"Alright, good morning. I don't expect you to say it back, being pulled out of bed simply to listen to me prattle on about dead writers is not exactly a picture perfect start to your day but please, bear with me." Mr. Jamieson takes to the board scrawling across its expanse an outline of this years syllabus.

"Ooh," Magus swoons, "Tall, blonde and mysterious is looking mighty fine today."

I don't even need to look at Magnus' mischievous grin to know that the tall, blonde and mysterious he was referring to was Jace Wayland. He sits at a corner desk way up the back of the classroom, never sits beside anyone else and never talks to anyone else. My knowledge of Mr. untouchable is limited merely to the observations Magnus made of him last year whilst ogling the poor boy. I know for a fact he's not Magnus' type and the only reason Magnus brings him up to me is due to a small but very embarrassing run in I had with Jace as a junior; I came round the corner, another guy came round the same corner, books flew and always the graceful I stumbled and flattened Jace with my landing sending his coffee everywhere. Magnus had swooped in to my rescue and came pretty close to death by laughing fit after plucking me from the scene and my humiliation.

Since then, I have avoided Jace Wayland at all costs.

The rest of the day moves along sluggishly as if it wishes to make us suffer on our first day back. When the end of the day finally comes, I race out of the hellhole and throw myself into my car. As always, Magnus is sitting waiting for me in the passenger seat. Since passing my test, I've entrusted my spare car key to Magnus for safe keeping which he uses to his full advantage - I can walk out at 7am and find Magnus in my car pleading with me to take him to the latest sale at his favourite store.

"I cannot tell you the struggle I'm going to have getting these off," Magnus sighs dramatically gesturing to his pants.

I shake my head but smile, "I'm not helping you." Magnus huffs with a pouted lip and folded arms, "Can one of your eye candy's not do it for you?"

Magnus pats my knee and looks sympathetic and voices his next words as if speaking to a child, "Honey, these may look like sexy pants but they are most certainly not sexy pants if you catch my meaning - They're removal takes too long and it would kill the mood."

"I find that ice-cream doesn't judge what pants I'm wearing; you should try it."

Magnus chuckles and shakes his head, "Oh honey, we need to get you a man and quickly before you start adopting stray cats."

"There's nothing wrong with being single," I defend.

"There's everything wrong with treating an inanimate object like a companion for a prolonged stretch of time," he counters.

"You need to get off this boyfriend band wagon with my mum - I'm fine I promise."

Magnus gives me a knowing look, "You will be, but who says you can't have a little fun along the way?" He grins from ear to ear.

"You're incorrigible."

"I prefer genius."


	2. Chapter 2: Hairdryer's and Cookbook's

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Reviews are very much appreciated! Cole x**

 **Jace P.O.V**

One day down, the rest of the year to go. I thought that by senior year I'd know what I wanted to do with my life but, to be honest, I'm just as clueless as I was last year.

I park my truck outside my adoptive parent's home, its brilliant whiteness and regal expanse highlighting the weight of their bank account. Robert and Maryse made their fortune as two of the top paid lawyers in New York. Their biological kids Alec, Isabelle and Max also reside within these walls that I too have lived in for the past 10 years.

I take the steps leading to the double door two at a time before letting myself in. The house itself has soaring ceilings and large rooms, each laid with flooring of the richest colour of oak. A heady aroma of what seems to be a mix of baked goods and vanilla lets me know Alec is in the kitchen baking. I smirk to myself, if only his fellow jocks knew their Captain paraded around the house in an apron playing at Martha Stewart. Izzy, however, is in her room, likely practicing for her next speech as Ellis High's beloved Student President; or at least that's how she describes it.

Since Robert and Maryse left for the week to go on a business trip and took Max with them, we're free to do as we please. Right now, some peace and quiet sounds perfect to me.

"Jace!"

As if I'd jinxed myself, Izzy comes flying down the stairs, cards in hand and waving her pencil a little too close to my face, "Izzy, I just want five minutes…"

She shakes her head almost violently and fixes me with a disapproving glare, "No time for that. I need another word for dedicated."

"How about a major pain in the ass?" Izzy is not even slightly amused by my answer as her eyes become slits and she crosses her arms to signal her rapid loss of patience.

"No dick wad, take it seriously."

"Devoted."

She grins, "Perfect! See, that wasn't so hard."

I chuckle, "Putting up with you in general is a difficulty."

"Keep that attitude up and I'll make sure Alec knows you were the one who spilt the soda on his favourite cook book," she threatens with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Keep those threats up and I'll tell him exactly how his hairdryer actually blew up."

"You wouldn't!" She hisses throwing a cautious look over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

"Oh, but I would. I'm going to my room now and I'm going to stay there, undisturbed."

Izzy huffs herself out of the hall and back upstairs in pursuit of more cards. I follow suit but hang a left towards my bedroom where I spend the next few hours working on the homework bestowed upon me on my first day back – Fuck my life.

My phone pings, the noise and glare of the screen a happy distraction from the calculus in front of me:

'Hey it's Jessica. Just texting to say I had a good time last night and think we should get together again soon. How does going to the movies sound?'

I sigh. Last night had been good, that is until Jessica decided she wanted to 'snuggle'. I hate being a dick about it, I really do but I thought she'd had the same kind of good time in mind as I did – So much for public knowledge ensuring that everyone knows I don't date. I sigh and decide not to answer the text, why? I don't enjoy hurting people's feelings and I prefer to avoid all problems involving people.

Glancing at the time, I decide to jump in a quick shower and call it a night.

The bell rings for third period and I make my way to English. One thing I always notice about this place is that not very many people meet my eye – They all keep their distance and I can't say I'm complaining. I prefer the silence found in solitude. Surrounding yourself with people only makes you vulnerable – Whether that be to loss or betrayal. No worries, no dramas and no expectations is just fine with me.

Taking my seat, I pull out my notebook just as Mr. Jamieson walks into the room.

"Morning class, please take your seats before I start to think you don't really want to be here." Mr Jamieson's awkward laugh on the end only makes it worse, "So, I've put a lot of thought into how to tackle this group project required as part of the syllabus and I believe I've cracked it. Each of you will be paired up and expected to work together throughout the school year. Whether that be studying, textual analysis or peer critique is up to you - Failure to work with your partner will result in a loss of extra credit which, for this level of study, I strongly recommend you obtain."

Grumbles resound around the classroom and I can completely understand why – I prefer to work alone.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad!" Mr. Jamieson looks both guilty and irritated as he throws his arms in the air, "Let's just start the pairing – I promise it won't be as bad as it sounds."

I glance around the classroom picking out who I do not want to be stuck with – By the time I'm done I realise I've left myself with maybe two people at a push.

"…And finally, Clary Fray meet Jace Wayland."

Who the fuck is Clary Fray?

As if in answer to my mental question, a girl up the front of the classroom reluctantly turns her head in my direction. Her flaming red hair ensnaring my full attention as her emerald green eyes seem to pierce me with their intensity. Ah, so this is Clary Fray.

I must admit, with her creamy porcelain skin, long hair and curvaceous figure, the girl is more than easy on the eyes – But I still don't want a partner, even if they look like her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. Clary looks to the bejewelled boy beside her who returns her bewildered expression with a mischievous smile.

I sit back and sigh – This is going to be Hell.


End file.
